Whispers of the heart
by FracturedSolace
Summary: After Mana's death Nea revealed his presence to Allen and passed on his memories along with his will to see the Earl fall, If only it was that simple. Road Kamelot has fallen for the newest Walker and won't let her feelings go unheard, Can he save her from the Earls grip, he has to believe he can before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Voices in the head

Allen had always known he was different, people throw stones at him and attacked him with pitchforks in every town he entered due to his deformed arm, if only they knew how different he really was. it was only at the grave of the one person who had given him a ray of hope in his miserable life the he realised how different he was.

"Mana. Why did you have to leave?" Allen sobbed as he knelt on the floor next to his adopted father's grave. Mana's last words echoed throw his mind, never give up keep moving forward on the path you chose. "how do I keep walking." he muttered under his breath.

_"do you hate them?" _Allen looked up at the sound of the voice to find no one there. _"do you hate them Allen?"_ Allen rose to his feet looking for the source of the voice.

"hate who?" he whispered still not finding the origin.

_"the ones responsible, the humans." _Allen thought on the question, did he hate them?

"yes." Allen's hand clenched as he felt his anger towards the people responsible for Mana's death.

_"do you want revenge?"_ Allen's anger vanished, he hated them he couldn't deny that but did he wish them the same fate?

"no, that won't bring him back." Allen said miserably. Allen felt a slight tug at the back of his mind and found himself in a white room, a mirror lining one wall a white couch stat in the room along with a white piano. a figure sat playing the piano. he turned and smiled as Allen entered the room.

_"welcome Allen my name is Nea walker, I am Mana's brother." _Allen stared at the grey skinned man. _"I'm sorry Allen but you are the next 14th Noah, my reincarnation. all my memories and powers will be yours in time." _Allen ran and embraced Nea _"use my power to keep moving."_

"Hello there my boy would you like me to bring your dead daddy back to life?" Allen's conscious returned as the tall fat man spoke.

_"don't listen to him Allen, his offer will only bring more pain." _Allen paid no attention to Nea's voice in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delays in updates i have been busy with work.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Memories of Suffering

Fresh blood still coated the left of Allen's face disguising the red mark on his face. the remains of the Akuma lay scattered in front of him _"I tried to warn you Allen."_ Allen griped his left forearm the cross on the back of his hand glowing faintly.

the shallow cuts and bruises over him slowly started to seal knitting themselves together. _"you must continue to walk forward Allen. I will be here to guide you when you if you lose your path." _a trickle of blood ran down from the centre of Allen's forehead, his vision growing darker as pain shot throw his head. _"it's starting." _as Allen fell forward he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

-Dream-

"Nea!" Allen's vision snapped back at the girls shouting. Nea sat in a white room playing a piano dressed in a brown overcoat. a shadow visage of a small girl ran over to him jumping onto his back.

"Not now Dreams I am composing a new song for Mana." the girls grip tightened around Nea's neck, Allen could feel her grip even though it was Nea she was nearly chocking.

"ehhh. but I want you to play with me, the others are all busy with their missions and there is nothing to do here." the girl thrashed her legs around as she shouted into Nea's ear but Nea never missed a key playing the lullaby Mana had sung for Allen during their time together. Nea closed the piano lid as he finished playing the song smiling at the finished song.

"I can't Dreams I promised to meet with Mana." a small golden golem landed on the piano lid. "did you get all of that Tim?" the golden golem nodded before repositioning itself onto Nea's head.

"Ne Nea can I come I want to see Mana again, he's so sweet." Nea's expression grew darker and a black static coated his gloved right hand.

"Dreams!" his voice was filled with malice his liquid gold eyes burning with anger. "If you get Mana involved in this war I will make you suffer before I end your song." the girl on Nea's back stopped thrashing about at his threat. as quickly as it had manifested Nea's anger vanished and he smiled. "of cause you can come Dreams, Mana has been missing you as well." Nea rose from his seat the shadow of the girl jumping down from his back running around him laughing as his skin lightened his golden eyes turning brown.

"what's going on?" Allen muttered to himself as he watched Nea and the shadow of the girl exit the white room.

_"It's part of the transformation into a Noah. this is one of my memories, one of my worst." _Nea's response echoed in Allen's head.

"why can't I see her." he watched the pair walk throw the glowing doorway coming out in a empty field. Mana sat nearby clutching something to his chest, his shoulders shacking.

_"it wasn't long after this that I was killed, my memories have suffered from the pain that followed." _

"Mana." Nea called out as he walked out of the glowing gate the girl mimicking his cry waving her hands above her head. Mana turned his head to face the pair tears running down his face. Allen stared in shock he had never seen Mana crying not once during their time together. "Mana what's wrong!" Nea called out rushing to Mana's side. as he approached Mana shifted slightly revealing a women held in his arms blood coated cloths the Akuma blood virus spreading over her skin. "Mother!" Nea shouted collapsing next to them, he watched helplessly as the virus did its work leaving only blood coated cloths and dust behind.

"No!" Nea's voice shock with rage his eyes turned gold seven stigma spreading across his forehead. the girl pulled Mana's head onto her shoulder her golden eyes giving a pleading look to Nea.

"You will pay for this!" Nea rose and started towards the glowing gate his skin darkening to a ashen gray. "Dreams stay here with Mana, I need to discuss something with our lord Millennium." Nea's face was twisted into a sadistic grin as he spoke his murderous intent clear.

"be careful Nea." the girl said quietly.

the purple haired girl stepped over the Akuma fragments stopping to pick up the remains of its head the word 'Mana' scribed across its surface. her liquid gold eyes glistened with sadness a single tear running down her cheek. "guess I know why the Earl was so happy, ne Nea." the girls golden eyes fell onto the white haired boy laying in front of Mana's tombstone. her eyes burned with hatred towards the boy that had turned Mana into a Akuma, Mana the only one who understood her pain. her hatred turned into rage as the cross in the back of his misshapen left hand flashed green, "innocence." she hissed raising one ashen gray skinned hand, a pair of sharp pointed candles materialising next to her in response to her movements.

Before the girl could send the candles towards their intended target the boy stirred his eyes opening briefly and her golden eyes were met with a pair of stormy golden eyes. she felt her heart stutter as the boy became still again. Pulling her candles back into her dream realm she knelt beside him and carefully brushed his white hair aside revealing a single cross shaped scar a stigma in the centre of his forehead, the first sign that he was transforming into a Noah.

"who are you?" she mutter to herself. each member of the Noah clan had the ability to sense the other Noah's presence but she couldn't feel this boys Noah, or the innocence in the back of his hand. her eyes drifted back to the faintly glowing innocence in the boys hand, it was impossible for a Noah to posses innocence, placing one finger against the green cross she pulled back quickly as it sent a sharp shock into her leaving the end of her finger burnt. "what are you?" she questioned the unconscious boy. smirking to herself she closed her eyes and projected her conscious into the boys dreams determined to find the answers to her questions.

-dreams-

Nea came out in the white piano room Tim moving from his head to the piano. following Tim Nea opened the lid of the piano and placed his fingers on the keys. "I won't allow the Earl to get away with this." Nea's hands started to move on the keys playing the song he had just finished for Mana sealing the ark, binding it to the song. as he finished playing a tear ran down his cheek. "Tim take the song to Mana it will unlock the ark." Nea rose and headed towards a different door than he came from. "Tell Dreams I'm sorry." with that Nea started towards the door, black static coating his white overcoat, thin dark flames rising from his white gloves.

"Nea!" the girl couldn't help but cry out in surprise as she saw the familiar Noah walking throw the door. Allen spun to face the girl the memory shattering around him at her outburst.

Allen bolted upright only to find the girl that had shouted kneeling next to him. she scowled at him when her eyes locked with his stormy eyes the golden tint absent from them. panicking he crawled away from her wincing as he put weight on his left arm, the wounds from when Mana's Akuma shattered still present. "be careful." the purple haired girl in front of him cried when he winced the scowl replaced with concern, crawling after him. "you innocence must be stopping your regeneration you need to bind the wound before it gets worse." Allen continued to crawl away from the approaching girl. glaring at him she pushed herself off the floor pouncing on Allen pinning him beneath her. "stop struggling!" she shouted summoning more of her candles with a wave of her hand.

Allen reluctantly stopped struggling as the cloud of candles pointed at him threateningly. "who are you?" he asked the hint of fear in his stormy eyes not reaching his voice.

The girl smiled and shifted so she was sitting on his stomach one leg either side of him "Road Kamelot." Allen's cheeks burned red as she grasped the hem of her skirt lifting it so she could tear a strip off to bind his arm, giving Allen a clear look at her knickers. she noticed he was trying to look anywhere but at her revealed underwear but kept glancing back when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

letting her skirt fall back into place she smirking as Allen let out a quiet sigh. "like what you see?" Road teased while pushing his sleeve up revealing the rough red skin of his left arm. Allen tensed as she looked over his arm expecting her to react the same as all the others but Road found his arm strangely beautiful despite its ugly appearance. she paused to run her fingers over his deformed arm marvelling at its rough feel.

"why are you helping me?" Road snapped out of her stupor and began wrapping the strip of fabric around his arm stemming the flow of blood.

"It's beautiful." she whispered running her fingers over his arm again. Allen stared at her in shock. "Ne, you never told me your name." she hesitantly moved her fingers down his arm to the green cross in the back of his hand expecting another shock but was surprised when she just felt a soft buzzing instead.

"Allen." Allen replied clinging to the name gifted to him by Mana. sliding off Allen's lap Road knelt in front of Mana's tombstone Reading the inscription 'beloved farther' while Allen sat up and moved beside her tears glistening in his eyes as he gazed upon the resting place of his foster farther.

"Allen Walker." Road said testing the name, before smiling and taking Allen's left hand. "it fits."


End file.
